The Mistakes I've Made
by wolfgangwalker12
Summary: How could you go so far to hurt the one you love? Tigress is upset, but why is she taking it out on Po? Will her selfish actions cause Po to leave the valley forever, or can she get him to forgive her past mistakes... Dedicated to Tigress137 and Sleet12. POXTIGRESS / TiPo
1. I'm Sorry

Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story! This will be a take on a more hardcore Tigress. Thank you everyone for your support on my last two stories I very much appreciate it! Please review the story if you like it! Remember, you can also check back to my profile for info regarding the story and updating times. THanks again!

-wolfgangwalker

PS: Dreamworks owns it all, I own nothing except for any story plot or own characters.

* * *

**Mistakes**

**Chapter 1: I'm Sorry**

Of course she loved him. She had loved him for months now.

Tigress sat on the moist, spongy ground at the foot of the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom as she thought about her one true love, her soul mate, Po.

_Po has always been there for me; has always comforted me in my time of need. He makes me feel so secure, happy, and confident. Whenever I look into those eyes I see nothing but happiness. But we are both Kung Fu warriors. We could never be together. _

She cried out in frustration at her romantic dilemma. She got up, and landed a solid blow to the massive hunk of twisted bark next to her. The tree shuddered, dropping a few of its peaches and leaves. A large crack appeared at the point of impact, and spread like a plague across the tree's old, worn frame. Old memories of punching ironwood trees suddenly conjured up in her mind. She felt the need to destroy. So instead of taking out her anger on the poor tree, she instead proceeded to tear up the grass around her. Claws became dangerous knives as they slashed through grass and earth, spewing up a spray of nature. _…you can never be together. He will never love you… _the voices in her head chanted, only fueling her rage-induced assault.

She quickly stopped her rampage as soon as she heard footsteps echoing off the ground. She wiped her tears and sat down at the tree again, looking out upon the valley she strove so hard to protect.

The footsteps became louder and louder as they approached the grief-stricken tiger, who now had her head buried in her hands. _Speak of the devil._ She thought as she looked over and sawPo come running up the hill, wheezing as he ran. He came up to Tigress, completely out of breath. While the tired panda took his 'rest break', Tigress just stared at him, giving a glare that could kill. Finally, he regained his stamina as he looked around at the carnage around the cat and the large gash in the tree. There was dirt and chewed up earth all around them. Most likely a byproduct of the claws, Po deduced. He then shifted his gaze as he looked deeply into Tigress' flaming eyes. He could tell that she had been crying, but decided not to mention anything.

"Hey, I heard yelling, are you ok?" the quivering Dragon Warrior squeaked out. He closed his eyes for a moment expecting a fist to slam straight into his face, but no fist came. Instead, she threw daggers at him. Daggers in the form of words.

"It is none of your concern, panda! Stop eavesdropping and go back to the palace and do what you do best… _eat._"

The words stung like bitter tea as they struck Po. He felt hurt by her aggressiveness, especially the comment about eating, but instead of backing down like she wanted him to, he decided to lash back.

"_No._" he said defiantly

"_What _did you just say to me?" Tigress growled at him. She curled her hands into fists and clenched her teeth.

"Umm… Um," Po wavered at first, but then spoke in a firm tone. "I _said_ I'm not leaving until you tell me what's bothering you."

She made a deep, loud growl that shook the earth and echoed off the walls of the valley.

"Panda, it is none of your business!" she said rigidly. "Now I suggest you leave, right now!"

"Tigress… just tell me…"

"Stop asking me that!"

"I care. I only want to help…"

"I warned you, Po!" she shouted as she slammed her rock solid fist into the poor pandas skull, and ran off down the mountain, tears once again forcing themselves down her cheeks. That was the last thing Po remembered before he hit the ground.  
_

Po woke up two days later in his bed. He rubbed his head and felt a bolt of pain shoot out of it, the waves of pain traveling down his entire body. He noticed that there were cards on his nightstand. He read through each one, mostly they said things like 'get better soon' and 'hope you feel better'. _Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey… no Tigress though. _He thought as he read through the cards. Of course, it wouldn't be _hardcore _of Tigress to give him a 'get well soon' card.

He was wondering as to what had exactly happened when Shifu and the five walked into his room. All of them were dressed in expressions of empathy. Even Tigress managed to make an appearance. Po thought he was seeing things, but he could have sworn that she looked very worried for him.

"Hello, Po." Shifu said, "I see you're feeling better! I was afraid you wouldn't wake up for a few more days."

"Ugh, Master Shifu, what happened?" Po said, the pain in his head still throbbing.

"Ahh, well you see Po, we were hoping you could fill us in on that part. All we know is that you suffered a concussion and some other extensive head damage. So, what happened to you Po, and _why _is there a huge crack in the peach tree?"

Images of the incident came flooding back to him now. He remembered how Tigress had become enraged and punched him in the face. He took a quick look at the feline, and then looked back at Shifu.

"You see, I was up at the peach tree… and suddenly I slipped and I guess I rammed my head into the tree, which explains the crack."

Tigress' eyes widened at the lie Po had just told everyone. _How could he lie for her like that? Why didn't he just tell them the truth?_

"Of course, clumsiness! I should have known!" Shifu exclaimed. "Try not to be so foolish next time, Po. And you will be doing _extra_ training from now on for the damage you inflicted upon the peach tree!"

Po sighed, "Yes, master"

Everyone left to allow the panda some more time to rest. Tigress, however, remained behind. She just stared at Po. He couldn't tell what those eyes were trying to tell him. She had been staring at him now for the longer part of a minute, and she could tell that Po was getting nervous.

"You were foolish to cover for me. Why didn't you just tell them that it was me who hit you, and that it was me who made that gash in the tree?" she said as she crossed her arms and continued to stare at him.

"Well you see… I just didn't want to see you get punished. I really care for you, and I couldn't bear it if you got the blame. You were angry and I just kept on pushing you further and further. I'm sorry."

Tigress just stood there, astonished that he would actually apologize for something that was clearly _her_ fault. She had never felt so ashamed at herself in all her life.

"Po…" was all she said as she quickly bent over and gave him a quick hug. She held the surprised the panda tightly for a split-second then quickly released him and left the room, slightly embarrassed at herself for using such compassion toward him. She didn't care if she had feelings for him or not, she shouldn't have done that. She was supposed to be a _hardcore _leader. And the hardcore don't hug, or show any emotion such as affection at all for that matter. But Po just gave her such a feeling. She just couldn't control herself around him.

But right now she didn't care about controlling herself. She had to make things right with Po…

**That night…**

Po woke at the sound of a door being slowly forced open. A miniscule sliver of light penetrated the creamy darkness of the room. Soft, padded footsteps approached his bead. The worn floorboards protested the movement with creaks and groans as the figure's feet slid over them. Po's back was to the door, but he didn't dare turn around. The footsteps stopped and he could now feel the hot breath of another on the back of his neck. A paw was placed delicately on his shoulder as a soft voice came from the figure. Po quickly identified the voice, to his utter surprise, as Tigress'.

"I am so sorry for what I did Po. Please… please forgive me." and with that she got up, and placed a white lily on his bed. She stood there for a moment, turned, and left him again without saying another word; disappearing into the cold, empty night. As soon as she was gone, Po picked up the delicate flower and held it as if it were a precious gem.

* * *

There you go, first chapter. I hope you all like it! Thanks again and be sure to review!


	2. The Hardcore

Haha! I'm early updating this one, and I know I'm usually late on my update times, but I get writers block. But I took this spark of eagerness to write and also started on the third chapter, so that will be out very soon. And as always, my profile has all the updated information on my stories and updating times. Thanks again for reading and I hope you like it, and be sure to leave a review!

Thanks,

-wolfgangwalker

* * *

Nothing is owned by me except for the storyline. Dreamworks was brilliant enough to come up with this idea.

Chapter 2: The Hardcore

Po woke up the next morning, still holding the lily Tigress had given him last night. He still remembered the warm paw on his shoulder and could still feel the warmth of her paw seared into his flesh.

His head felt much better today so he got up and walked to the kitchen, where he found the five; eagerly awaiting some sort of food. Did they just expect some sort of food to fall from the sky?

"Hey, there he is!" Mantis exclaimed, "Hope you feel better Po! And could you make us some breakfast? We're all kind of starving.

"Sure, breakfast coming right up!" He exclaimed much to the joy of everyone else.

Po kept looking over from his cooking at Tigress, hoping that he could talk to her about last night. But for some reason, she just ignored him, clearly pretending as if the events that had transpired over the night had never happened. But Po decided to disregard her obliviousness and ask her about it anyway.

As soon as training began that morning, Po made sure he was paired with Tigress. As they were sparring, Po mentioned the heartfelt apology,

"Hey, thanks for the apology. You didn't have to say anything you know."

Tigress had been doing a flip at the time he asked, and crashed as she hit the floor. Her eyes grew wide, not expecting the statement. She shifted her feet nervously as she blushed a hue of light pink.

"Oh um, what do you mean? I thought you were asleep…" she said, focusing her eyes on everything around the room except Po.

"Ya, I woke up when you came in." he said as he took out the lily from his pocket and showed it to her. The very tips of the petals were slightly brownish, as the flower had been out for a while. Tigress stared blankly at the bud and what had been light pink on her cheeks now turned awash with crimson. She tried to come up with a good explanation as to why she had given him the gift but could only sputter out,

"It was- um, that wasn't…" Po just grinned at her flimsy response. The tiger saw Po's expression and became annoyed at his flamboyance.

"It was just a flower; don't make a big deal about it." She said through gritted teeth. "I just wanted to… apologize for me kicking the crap out of you." She said. Now it was her turn to grin while Po's face turned sour.

"You didn't kick the crap out of me; you simply _brushed _my head with your fist." At this, Tigress chuckled, remembering the solid hit to the crown she had given Po. She began to feel bad again, knowing that she had caused him some serious harm. She remembered those two days when Po hadn't woken up. She couldn't train, or eat, or even sleep. Unpleasant thoughts would rush into her mind on those days, playing like a non-stop movie.

**Tigress' Flashback**

_The doctor came in, a solemn look on his face. Tigress got up to face him and asked, _

_"Please tell me he's ok. Please…"_

_"I'm sorry, but he's dead. You killed him! He's dead because of you!"_

_"NOOOOOO!"_

She had been so scared those times that she had rushed into his room to make sure he was ok. She would check to make sure he was breathing and then let out a sigh of relief. On the second night, she finally did get some sleep, but it was tempestuous slumber, filled with more of the same nightmares she thought about in the daytime.

**Flashback**

_Viper rushed into the training hall, where Tigress was, and told everyone that Po had woken up at last. Everyone came in to see him, but there was something wrong. He was no longer the fun, lovable Po but a discarded, empty shell of his old self. He made no more jokes, and stopped caring for anyone he had previously cared about. Especially Tigress. He gave no more time for her, no longer even trained with her. He had no more emotion in him. Just a lust for training._

That night, she had woken up screaming and sweating. She had expected Po to come rushing in to save the day, but he never did. He just stayed stationary on his bed, left in the limbo of brain injury- induced rest. Those had been the worst two days of her life, and she had caused it all.

Tigress put her arm on Po's shoulder and asked,

"Po, are you okay? I mean, after that hit I-"

"Tigress, I'm fine. See?" He said as he preformed a roundhouse kick on a wooden dummy and turned it into a pile of splinters, proving his renewed strength.

"Whoops." He said surprised, as he had never actually broken one of the dummies before.

Tigress, however, was not convinced as she folded her arms and gave him a quizzical look. Sure he looked fine, but there was just something still not the same about him. She brushed the worry off however and continued to train with Po.

They had been training for several hours now, doing everything from the obstacle course to meditation. Tigress and Po were now sparring once again now. Tigress delivered a series of punches and kicks but Po blocked them with ease. He returned the charge with some of his own moves. He was proving an equal match to Tigress until she got a lucky shot and hit Po in the chest. He crumpled over, and the feline stood over him, celebrating her victory. She looked over at Po again and noticed that he wasn't getting up. He was flat on his face and his arms were sprawled awkwardly to his sides.

"Po?" She asked in a worried tone. She then noticed that he had stopped breathing. "MASTER SHIFU!"

* * *

This time, Po woke only a few hours later. Several nurses were watching him, and one rushed out of the room to tell the others that he had woken up. Again, everyone (except for a certain tiger) came in and watched as the Panda slowly started to remember what had happened and got an idea of what was going on. Po felt a strange feeling of déjà vu looking around at the same scene he had only experienced a day ago.

He let Shifu explain to him how he had stopped breathing, but luckily enough they had gotten to him in time and started his heart again. Shifu told him that his injuries had not fully healed, and with all the fighting he had been doing, he had managed to re-injure himself. He was told now he had to stay in the bed for the week to ensure his full recovery.

"A whole week!" Po exclaimed, "But how can I get better at Kung Fu if I'm confined to my bed all day?"

"Po, orders are orders. I can't just have the Dragon Warrior end up killing himself in a foolish accident. Besides it's only for a week. Just be thankful you weren't paralyzed, or worse… _killed._" So Po resided in his room the rest of the week, not once seeing Tigress. However, every day he woke up, there was a lily on his night stand.

Tigress sat up at the peach tree once again thinking about Po.

_It's my fault again for letting him get injured again! I should have realized there was something wrong with him. I just had to push him. _

She felt awful for causing Po's injuries again, and this time she just couldn't bring her-self to visit him.

_I hope he likes the lilies I got him. I hope that he'll realize how sorry I am. _She thought. Then, another voice in her head sprung to life. This voice was more violent, and darker.

_Why should I care if Po likes the flowers? Why should I care about him AT ALL? He's lazy, incompetent, and eats too much. Of all the people, I have to fall in love with him! It could never work out. We are both warriors. It is forbidden for us to interact romantically. _

All this thinking was only stressing her out more. She just couldn't handle all of this. At that moment, something deep in her mind cracked. All these emotions. Love, hate, remorse, pain, sadness… she just couldn't take it anymore.

_No more, I will not let one simple Panda break me. From now on, it's just me; a hardcore, resolute, stringent warrior. No more of this… love. I will not let my heart get broken so easily._

All the good times with Po; all the laughs, jokes, smiles, sighs, groans, shouts, and arguments ejected from her mind all in a split second. A cold and empty veil once again settled in over her, replacing her newfound joy and love.

Po had truly changed her. She had started to come out from her prison of hate and had begun to embrace the greater things in life. But now, all of the pandas work was torn down in an instant.

No more lily giving. No more absurd actions. Pain was the only emotion she had known her entire life, and it was what made her strong. Things like, love and happiness were only a distant object to her now, so far away that she knew she could never grasp it.

The next morning, Po woke eager for the next lily, but there wasn't one to be found. He looked under and behind his bed, but the lily was not among the collection of dust and crumbs on the floor. He knew it was only a lily, but it was still the highlight of his day. He wondered what had happened to cause the absence of the daily gift.

None came the next day, or the day after that. Only more and more disappointment came. The only thing he could think about now was Tigress, for now he was worried for _her. _

* * *

There it is! Hope you all liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks again everyone!


	3. Mistakes are Made, Hearts Break

Like I said, I already had another chapter mostly written so that's why it was such a quick update. Thanks again to all of you readers and I hope you like the chapter! Also, please be sure to leave a quick review!

Thanks and enjoy!

-wolfgangwalker

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mistakes are Made, Hearts Break**

After a week of doing absolutely nothing, Po was very eager to leave his bed and see Tigress, who had remained elusive throughout the week.

He woke up and saw the sun shining through his window, casting a warm, golden glow throughout the room. He yawned, stretched, and leapt to his feet. He ran to the training hall, excited as ever. He knew why he was so anxious to see Tigress, but pretended that he just wanted to see how she had been. He would never admit it, but all he wanted to see was her face, and those brilliant fire-like eyes...

As soon as he entered the room however, he could see that something was… _off. _Tigress was in the middle of tearing up the training hall while the five just stood there, aghast. Training dummies became toothpicks under her might. Debris was spewn everywhere, creating timber dust to rain down everywhere. There was even dust covering Crane, who stared dumbfounded at the scene that was playing out.

Po shuffled nervously over to the rest of the five, afraid that one wrong step might attract her attention towards him, and he sure didn't want _that _to happen.

"Hey guys, what's wrong with Tigress?" Po whispered to Viper.

"She's just been destroying things!" Viper hissed, "A few days ago, she just _changed. _Now nothing stands in her way. Not even us! It's like she's gone back to the way she was before _you _came here, except she's even more pissed now! I'm really worried for her…"

"Well I'm gonna go talk to her! Maybe she just needs some company, that's all."

"Po, don't do it!" Monkey shouted after Po, but there was no stopping him now. Tigress eyed the panda as he tactfully approached her, but just kept on smashing things. He went right up to her and looked into her face with his comforting eyes. As she hit another dummy, a sea of splinters rained down upon Po.

She jumped up to attack a final wooden obstacle, and then smashed back into the ground. She glared an icy glare at Po, making him want to run far away and hide in some deep abyss for the next 20 or 30 years.

"Tigress, what's wrong? You- you seem, _different._" Po quivered. Tigress just stared at him for another moment, and then said

"Awww, sad that it's not the nice, forgiving tiger you were expecting? Well that's too bad. Go cry about it." She said with a sneer.

"Wha- what's happened to you?" Po said, stunned by her aggressiveness.

"_YOU _are what happened to me! Just go away, I don't have time for your childishness."

"No, you tell me what's wrong right now!" Po yelled at her.

"Make me!" Tigress growled and showed off her sharp, blade-like teeth and her razor claws.

"I'm not going to fight you," Po said, as he slowly backed away from her.

"Yes you are. Fight me. Fight me _right here, right now_. I'll give you a reason to return to your bed for _another_ week."

"No. I'm not settling this by fighting." Po said again. He didn't want any trouble, because if he did get into a battle with her, she'd probably smash him to pieces like the defenseless wooden victims before him.

"You've got to be kidding me! You won't even fight me, how pathetic. What's your problem Po? _Cat _got your tongue?"

"No, it's just- I don't want to fight you, I just want you to be happy again!" Po pleaded, tears starting to form in his eyes. "All I want is for you to be happy! I care, I really do." He took a deep breath as for what he was about to say would surely change the course of the spat between the two. "I love you Tigress. I love you so much and I can't bear to see you like this."

The five gaped at this comment. That was the last thing they had expected to hear from him. Why would he say such a thing at a time like this? The veil over Tigress lifted for a second, as she looked blankly at Po. She was truly surprised at this. She clutched her chest as she got that strange ache again. Her stomach churned and her heart started racing.

_Tell him! Tell him you love him too! _She screamed in her head, but the veil settled in over her again and she managed to block emotion once more. Her next words were like a loaded gun and she hit Po right in the heart as she fired off.

"You _love _me do you? Ha! As if I would ever think of being with you! You're a fat, no good, clumsy, childish, stupid, lazy excuse for a panda and you make me sick!" She said as she spat on the ground. "Don't say such stupid things! It's not like you could be with me anyway. I worked hard to become one of the best Kung Fu masters in all of China and you just think you're great because you were accidently chosen to be the Dragon Warrior! You are by far, the _worst _person to carry such a great title! Just leave. Leave the place. You clearly have no place with me or any of us here!" She shot back.

Po's heart crumbled into a million tiny pieces at that very moment. He didn't know what to say, but somehow he managed to pick out a few words and form them into one dilapidated sentence.

"You're- you're right Tigress." And at that, he turned around and walked out of the training hall, leaving a path of tears behind him.

He packed his things as fast as he could. It was hard though, seeing as how all of the tears blocked his vision. He couldn't remain here any longer. He didn't even think he could look at Tigress one more time.

_She was right. He was no good, and he clearly didn't belong here. Why didn't he leave the very first day? At least that way he could have avoided being called a clumsy, stupid panda by the one he loved. _He hurried out of his former room, leaving behind only broken dreams and a note.

Shifu walked into Po's room, just a few minutes after he had left.

"Po, congratulations, you made it! You may now resume training at once!" But he quickly looked around the room and noticed that there was no panda, or any of his belongings for that matter.

"Po?" Shifu said again as he was still looking around at the strange sight. He then spotted the note on the bed. He picked it up and looked at it, each word making him more sad and dissapointed.

_Dear Shifu and the Furious Five,_

_Tigress, you were right. I don't belong here. This place has no meaning to me anymore. I cannot continue my training here at the palace if I can no longer feel any emotion, so I have left the palace permanently in the hopes that I can one day mend together the life that has been shattered. Also, I hereby resign my duties as Dragon Warrior and am putting Tigress in to take my place. Tigress, you can finally have what you stove so hard to earn. I hope it cheers you up. To the rest of the five, thank you so much for helping me the past few months. I'll never forget any of you. And finally, Shifu, thank you for teaching me. I have learned so much here at the palace but I think the most important lesson I learned was to never give up, but now it seems I won't be following that advice any longer. So long everyone._

_Yours truly,_

_Po_

Back in the training room, Viper and Tigress were now getting into a heated argument.

"He loved you Tigress! And all you did was spit at him! How could you?" Viper screamed at Tigress, with tears flooding her face.

"He didn't love me! If he had truly loved me then he wouldn't have stolen the title of Dragon Warrior from me! If he _loved _me, he wouldn't lie to me like that! He doesn't love me. He only wants to make me weak, and then take advantage of me!" Tigress shouted back

"He wasn't lying to you Tigress! He loves you. Why can't you see the obvious?"

"Why can't you see that I don't even care? He's just a stupid panda anyway." Tigress retorted.

"Well you should care, Tigress."

She looked over at the source of the voice and found Shifu. He looked disappointed and was clutching a piece of paper in his hand.

"Our Dragon Warrior has just resigned and left the Jade Palace forever." He said solemnly. They all gasped. Even Tigress felt worried deep inside. Shifu then read the remorseful letter. Everyone was stunned. Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey all started to tear up, while Tigress just stood there wide eyed and grief-stricken.

_Po left because of… me. I hurt him in the worst possible wat, and he still wanted me to have the title of the Dragon Warrior? The things I said… oh, what have I done? Po!_

The black veil broke, and all that emotion came rushing back into her, filling her with vivid thoughts and feelings. Except now all those feelings were multiplied by a thousand. Memories of Po came back to her, and she did the unthinkable.

She cried.

She just sat on the floor and wept into her paws for a few minutes.

"What have I done? I- I love him, and I treated him like crap!" she choked out.

Shifu raised an eyebrow at this, and then said,

"Then go to him daughter, if you really do care for him then find him if it isn't too late by now…"

But Tigress had already sprinted out the doors of the palace. She never ran so fast in her life. She leapt down the steps 50 at a time. She got to the bottom in a matter of seconds and then ran through the village, looking everywhere for Po. She looked for him at Mr. Pings, but he wasn't there either. She only found a crying father. Po had said his goodbyes to the goose and then continued on. As if the sky could read the situation, like an open book, it suddenly began to rain. It was a hard rain, and within a minute Tigress was soaked. But she pressed on, not giving up hope. She ran from the city, calling out his name as she went.

"Po! Po, where are you! Please Po,!" And then she began to cry again. She had lost the only one who had brought her joy at the palace. He had been so kind and honest with her and she just returned it with cruelness and hatred.

She got on her knees, and just kept on letting loose the ocean of tears that had been backed up behind her eyes for years now. She sniffed and looked up, and she couldn't believe what she saw. There was a faint outline of a black and white figure amongst the drizzle. She immediately got up and started running towards the faint object. Her heart began to race as she approached, not knowing quite what she would say to him. She was only a few feet behind him now, and Po hadn't noticed her yet, as the sound of rain hitting the ground masked the sound of her footsteps. She called out to him

"Po."

The figure turned around, surprised at first, but the surprise quickly vanished and was replaced by sadness and downfall as he realized who it was.

"Look, I don't need you to tell me how fat, or stupid I am. I already _know_. By the way, good luck being Dragon Warrior. You earned it." He said as he spun around and continued walking. There was such a surprising amount of sincerity to his voice as he wished her luck, despite her treating him like dirt.

After all those years of not letting herself lose composure, she found it hard not to do what she did next. She ran at Po with full speed and tackled him to the ground. She looked straight into his jade eyes and before he could say anything she pressed her lips to his, in a long and passionate kiss.

After they broke apart, Tigress said

"Po, I am so sorry for what I said! Po, I- I love you too. I've loved you for a long time now but I was afraid of changing with you. I was afraid of becoming something other than a hardcore warrior, so I decided I would block out my feelings for you. I didn't mean anything I said and I regret every word. I don't think I can live without you Po. Please stay here with me. Please…"

You couldn't tell with all the rain, but Tigress was crying an ocean of tears.

"But if you don't decide to come back, I understand. I said some pretty nasty things to you."

The panda just stared at her, contemplating everything. Then he turned around and started to walk away…

* * *

Well there you go! I hope you all enjoyed the third chapter! I don't know how many more chapters im going to do, but as for the next chapter it might be a few days. Check the profile for that info as I just updated it again. Thanks and please review!


	4. Love Blossoms

**Hey I'm back everyone! I took a slighlty longer break then expected, so sorry for the wait! ANyway, I added on just a few words at a time, and didn't really have much interest in continuing on with the story, but last night I just finally got to really writing on it, and here it is!**

**Please review this time around, especially because I haven't been writing in a week and I just want to hear your opinion on the story! Anyway, thanks again readers and I hope you like it!**

_**-wolfgangwalker**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Love Blossoms**

The skies above were still a mournful ashen color as they wept down onto the tiger and the panda below.

"Po, please stay…" Tigress said pleadingly one final time. Po just kept on walking, seemingly oblivious to what she was saying. Slowly, the black and white panda faded into the downpour and soon was out of sight.

_ Gone from her forever…_

_In a few moments, I will finally wake up from this terrible nightmare. Po will be safe and sound at the palace, and everything will go back to normal. _Tigress thought, trying to convince herself that Po wasn't really gone. But of course, he was.

The walk back to the palace was a somber one, full of tears and heartache. Tigress walked a few steps and then turned around, thinking she would see Po right there running after her, but there was only the outline of distant mountains amongst the rain instead. She wished she could just apologize one more time. To make him forget everything she had said to him and get him to come back home, but she could never apologize enough for the things she said.

Tigress had her head lowered as she walked by the village, so that the villagers wouldn't see her tears that now dripped from her hazel eyes. When she got back to the palace, the rest of the five and Shifu were shocked at what they saw.

There was Tigress, covered in mud from head to toe from running along the dirt path in the rain. Her eyes were red and her usually perfect, brilliant fur was matted and in disarray.

"He's gone." Was all she said as she said before she walked by. At that being said, the five all dawned the same, remorseful expression.

"I'm sorry Tigress;" Shifu said "Maybe he'll come back one day"

"Ya, I'm sure…" she managed to choke out before exiting the hall.

Tigress walked to her room to clean herself up, still silently sobbing. She was at her door now when someone behind her placed a black and white paw on her shoulder. Startled, Tigress instinctively spun around and made a punch for the 'attacker' but the figure behind her easily caught her fist in his hand. She looked up at the face that belonged to the hand.

_It was Po._

Tigress didn't say anything. She just wrapped her arms around him and hugged as tightly as she could.

"I'm sorry I left." Po said with a sigh, "I shouldn't have left you like that. I'm also sorry for leaving you crying on the side of that road. As soon as you were out of sight, I decided to come back to the palace. I took the short way, and I ran as fast as I could, hoping to beat you there so we could talk about this. I know that you've been dealing with a lot lately and it's ok for you to get upset sometimes. Everyone has their fair share of bad days, right?"

Tigress looked up at him now, her face full of regret.

"No Po, if anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I said such awful things to you. It only made sense that you would want to leave, but just know that I'm so sorry for what I said. I love you Po, and I couldn't bear for you to leave. Please stay here, and be my Dragon Warrior."

"Of course Ti." He said reassuringly. Plus, I kinda have to stay here anyway."

"Why?" Tigress asked him with a quizzical look.

"I just can't stand to be away from you." Po said, smiling at her. He then leaned in and kissed her again. There they were, two of the most powerful warriors in China locked in a blazing, passionate kiss. Tigress was shocked at first, but then slowly closed her eyes and embraced Po back, hoping that they could stay like this forever. That would not happen however; as she opened her eyes for a brief second and saw the grinning faces of Shifu and the five staring back at her.

Her eyes snapped open immediately and she shoved Po away as hard as she could. He was slammed into a wall and put a large hole in it.

"Ah, I see you have found Po." Shifu said with a hint of irritation in his voice. Monkey and Crane were now both silently snickering. "And I can also see you two have _made up._"

Tigress blushed a deep red, as did Po. The silence that followed was thick, and went uninterrupted for what seemed like decades. Shifu just stared at Tigress and Po, and then simply smiled. Then he said,

"Well Tigress, I'm glad you could persuade him to come back. I'm happy for you. _Both _of you. Now run along, I want you each to do _3 hours _of meditation! And this is strictly an individual exercise, which means it will be done separately!"

"Yes master!" Tigress promptly said as she bowed and quickly went to her room to escape the grins and silent laughter that was still being directed at her after by the five after her little 'incident' with Po.

"Ugh… master do I _have _to meditate for 3 hours? I mean, I've had a long day and-" But before Po could complain more, Shifu interrupted.

"No Po!" Shifu said sternly, "You will meditate. Now go!"

"Yes Master Shifu…" Po grumbled as he walked off, clearly depressed that he would have to spend the rest of the day practicing self-control and inner peace all alone rather than hanging out with the most beautiful girl in all of China.

_Tigress…_

Po went down into the forests by the village and found a small clearing. He then got underway with his meditation routine but for being so 'in tune' with the universe, what happened next came very unexpectedly. He was standing on one foot now, breathing deeply and focusing on every small detail around him. He started to build a rhythm, becoming one with nature.

_Breathe…_

_Inner peace…_

_Breathe…_

But his peaceful rhythm came crashing down as soon as Tigress pounced from behind and hammered him to the ground. Po looked up and saw two amber eyes looking back at him, and a smile that melted his soul. Po tried to get up, but two orange and black paws kept him stationary.

"Po, I said some really bad things to you, and I know I hurt you, but please accept this apology..." And she then leaned in and kissed Po once again, taking in his essence as he did hers.

"I love you Dragon Warrior. No matter what, I'll always love you." Tigress said as they broke apart.

"I love you too Tigress" Po said softly as he and female counterpart both got up. When they stood up again, they just gazed into one another; Lost in each other's brilliant eyes. Then after a few minutes of unbroken silence, Tigress finally said,

"Well, Shifu said we still have to meditate, so let's go!"

"Wait, I thought Shifu said that we couldn't meditate together?" Po said shocked, as Tigress wasn't one to disobey orders often.

"Well I think we can bend the rules this one time. Besides, I'll take our alone time together whenever I can get it."

The next hours were filled with some of the happiest moments of both Po and Tigress' life. Po told jokes, made impersonations, and explained the complicated process of making noodle soup. Tigress laughed and smiled the whole time. She was finally becoming less like the hardcore death machine Tigress and more of the sweet, funny Tigress that Po loved so much. She even had some stories of her own to tell at one point in the drabble of their many conversations whilst meditating. They were ones of sadness, heartbreak, and courage. They were mostly about her erroneous past. She told of how she had been abandoned and raised at the Bao Gu orphanage, and how she dealt with being an orphan. Po finally understood Tigress' hardcore exterior. She told him how everyone had feared her for her entire life. She even told him about her uncontrollable rage and how it had been the root of that fear.

"I guess that I've just always been… easily irritated. My lack of control led to all of those people fearing me and it almost led to you leaving for good." Tigress said as she looked at the ground, clearly disappointed in herself.

"But you came back!" Po said in a comforting tone. "You apologized for what you did, and I know it hadn't been the real you back there at the training hall. I _know _it wasn't you saying those things to me. It was another side of you. You would never say anything like that_._"

"I know, but I was still so harsh. I can't believe that _you're_ not even afraid of me. If you were sane you would have run away screaming a long time ago." She said with a smirk.

"Who could run from you? Any sane guy would be head over heels for you in a matter of seconds. They wouldn't be running _from _you, they'd be running _after _you." Po replied, still trying to make his lover feel better. But in all honesty, it was the truth. Po had seen _plenty _of other guys stare at her. She turned heads everywhere she went, she just didn't realize it. Tigress blushed and said,

"Oh come on Po, you know that's not true."

"Yes it is. If a guy can't see how stunning you really are, well then he must be blind. Any guy would be so lucky to have you."

"Well it's too bad that I'm already taken…" Tigress whispered in Po's ear as she leaned in and passionately kissed him again.

After meditating was over, Po and Tigress decided to head to Mr. Pings for dinner before returning the palace. When Po walked in with Tigress, Mr. Ping gave a quick smirk at Po, but then asked no other questions, and mentioned nothing about the two. Po reminded himself that he probably had the best dad in the world for not embarrassing the two of them.

Po's father set out a table with a candle in the far back corner of the establishment, so they wouldn't be bothered. More talking ensued and they once again talked of their lives before they had met. As it turned out, they had similar beginnings in life. Both of them had had rough starts, and were somewhat outcasts growing up. As a cub, Po had always been discriminated because he was the only panda around, and Tigress, with her rage had not exactly been the most cherished child around.

After dinner they slowly started back to the palace. They took all the side roads that they could, both not very eager to end this amazing night so suddenly. Finally, they reached the student quarters at the palace. By now, everyone else had gone to bed and there was a calm air that surrounded everything.

Outside of Tigress' door, Tigress put her hands on Po's shoulders and said,

"Thank you Po. I had a great time tonight." She then pulled his hips to hers as she connected their lips softly. "Thank you for showing me how to have fun too." She whispered to him.

"My pleasure," Po said as he walked to his room. "I love you my sweet Tigress."

"I love you as well, my Dragon Warrior. Goodnight Po."

"Goodnight"

Tigress then walked into her room to retire to a peaceful slumber, but as she was getting ready to go to bed, she felt a sharp stab of pain in the back of her head. She fell over, and tried to call for Po, but all she could manage was a loud _'ack!'_. She could feel that veil sliding over her head again, but this time it was not veil, it was a brick wall of pure blackness.

_No! I do love him, I know I do! How can this be happening again? How can I be falling back into this darkness?_

But then a deep voice echoed in her head. She recognized it clearly as it now spoke in her mind.

_Ahh, well you may love him, but you will no longer make those kinds of decisions. I am in control of you now! You are MINE!_

* * *

**Well, there it is! Please review as it is much appreciated. Thanks agian and as always, you can visit my profile page for updating times and information about this story! THANKS!**


	5. Love Hurts

Hey everyone here you go! Another chapters up. I finished it last night but I had to make some final touches before I put this on so it's a little overdue. Anyway I hope you enjoy and remember: please, please, please review! Thanks so much everyone!

-wolfgangwalker

* * *

**Chapter 5: Love Hurts**

Po woke up early the next morning, eager to see his Tigress again. He sprang out of bed and dashed across the hall. His heart was racing as he knocked on Tigress' door.

_What is she going to say after last night? Has anything changed between us? _Po wondered as he waited for her to answer. He was met by a door being flung open in his face and an angry looking feline staring at him. Tigress had her arms crossed in an irritated manner and her head was cocked to the side.

"What are you doing here?" She said sharply. Po was too nervous to even pick up on her irritated tone, and still thought that everything was alright with her.

"I'm just here to see the most beautiful girl in the-" Po was saying when a fist came out of nowhere and hit him directly in the jaw. He flew back against the opposite wall, crumpling to his knees. Tigress walked over to him, eyes full of ire as she now stood over the cowering panda.

"Don't EVER call me beautiful again!" She yelled at him, making the floor tremble beneath her feet. "I don't want to see you around here again, got it?" She said. Then, Po realized something.

_Tigress isn't angry, there's definitely something wrong here. Whoever this is, it certainly isn't Tigress. _Po thought pondering on why the feline was so emotionally unbalanced. _What's going on with her? _

He could see something was awry with the tiger. Her emotions were complex, bet he knew she wouldn't try hurting him twice now willingly. He had to save her from whatever was plaguing her, but how could he?

He looked directly into Tigress' eyes, stood up tall, and said

"Look, I don't know what's wrong with you, but I know it isn't the tiger I fell in love with. So I'm _not _going to leave. If you have a problem with that, then you'll have to fight me!"

She looked at him, obviously shocked at his words, but then the shock gave way to laughter. A cold, sinister laughter.

"You want to fight me? Fine, have it your way…" And then she lunged at him, and punched him in the face. She seemed more powerful now, and was easily beating Po black and blue. Po knew he couldn't win, so he did the only thing he could do. Tigress jumped up and was about to strike him again, but Po dodged the attack and turned around and ran. He ran as fast as he could through the halls, screaming

"Help! Shifu, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane, help me!"

But unfortunately for Po today had been an off day for the five, and they were all down in the village milling about, leaving Po helpless with an angry Tigress on his tail.

The orange and black feline was now bounding after Po on all fours, narrowing the gap between her and her prey. Po got all the way outside before Tigress caught up to him. She tackled him, and then quickly got up and started punching him more. Po wanted to fight back, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt his precious Tigress, so he simply put his arms up in defense and let her beat him like a piñata.

Luckily, Shifu was up at the peach tree meditating and had heard Po's cries echo throughout the palace, and as soon as he found the source of the desperate calls, he was horrified. There, he saw Tigress rapidly punching Po all over. He quickly rushed over to pull Tigress off Po, but right before he was about to get to them, Tigress noticed him and landed a punch right in Shifu's mid-section, sending him flying and knocking him unconscious. While she had been busy dealing with her master, Po was able to take advantage of the opportunity and threw Tigress off of him. He got up slowly, and panting. He was covered in blood and bruises, and he couldn't stand up straight to face his opponent.

Tigress quickly recovered from being thrown off Po, and stood up to face him. She glared at him and then said,

"You know, you were never meant to be the Dragon Warrior. You're a stupid, fat, pathetic pile of garbage. I never loved you Po, and I never will. Who could possibly love someone like you?"

Po was hurt by the words, but he tried not to let it get to his head like it did the last time.

"Tigress, please. I love you so much. Please come back to me… please…"

_Po! _Tigress thought as she wrestled with the other force that had taken over her body.

_Po, I love you too… _she tried to say even though she knew the panda couldn't hear her.

_Haha, he can't hear you! _Said the other voice that shared Tigress' thoughts and feelings. _Now you get to watch as your panda suffers a very slow, painful death by none other than his own love, Tigress!_

Po watched now as Tigress got back into her fighting stance, teeth barred and eyes scorching with the urge to destroy.

"Tigress, you don't have to do this! Remember us? Remember all of the fun we had? This isn't you. This is a monster."

"Yes you're right" Tigress said coldly, "I guess I _am_ a monster! Po, don't you realize who this is?" Said Tigress mentioning to herself. It isn't the sweet, and amazing Tigress anymore, it's me, Song!"

"What- SONG?!" Po shouted; dumbfounded at what Tigress, or Song, or whoever was saying. "What do you mean?"

"Yes, it's me Po. After we last saw each other, I realized how much I missed you. I needed to be with you but I saw how much you cared for the tiger, so I decided that in order to be with you, I'd have to get rid of her. So, I set out to find a way to take Tigress down and found a trick that could enable someone to control another's body so I took over your precious Tigress' body and tried to hurt you, so you wouldn't love her anymore. Then, I could have you for myself."

"You're- you're crazy!" Po said shakily, awed that Song would go to such lengths to make sure that he ended up with her. "Let Tigress go, NOW!"

"Po, you don't understand. If I leave her, you'd just go and fall in love with her, and I can't have that happen. Please Po, come with me. We could be together at last!"

Now Tigress (the real one) was furious. She sure didn't appreciate her body being taken over, but she especially didn't like the fact that she was only being taken over in order to get to Po.

"Song, we couldn't be together. I love Tigress, and my love will always belong to her. Please, just let her go and we can forget about all of this."

"Well then, if I can't have you then no one can!" she shouted as she took out a dagger and charged at Po. For some strange reason, Song was easily able to fight against him. She slashed Po on his paws and legs with the dagger, and then managed to get a shot and slammed the serrated dagger straight into Po's exposed chest. He crumpled over, bleeding out everywhere. _Haha! I told you that you'd get to see him die! _Song said_._

_NO! _Tigress shouted as she saw her own paw drive the blade into Po. _Song! You'll pay for this you coward! _She shouted.

_How will you make me pay when I control you? _Song taunted back at Tigress. Finally, Tigress was at her boiling point. Her darling Po was dying in front of her, she was being controlled by a psychotic Song, and to make it all that much worse her favorite pair of training pants were now torn up and ruined. _Get out of my head, NOW! _She thought as she hashed out upon Song, slowly battling to get her out of her mind. _Po is mine, got it? Now get out; I think you've overstayed your welcome._

Song kept on fighting back, but it was no use now. Somehow, she was gaining the upper hand in the mental battle. Tigress was regaining control of her body. _How are you fighting me? I'm in control! _Song screamed as she slowly faded away from Tigress' mind. She collapsed on the floor next to Po. He looked in pretty bad shape, as did she. She found enough strength to get up and kneel over Po, examining his injuries.

Po looked up and saw her crouching over him. He could tell that she was back to her normal self again. He smiled.

"Tigress… I love-" he mumbled before his vision went black.

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you all liked it. More information about this story, my next story, and updating times can be found on my profile. Thanks again and don't forget to review!


	6. Love, Life, and Loss

Well here it is, after a few weeks I finally am finishing this story. I hope you like it! Also, because it's the final chapter, please review and tell me how I did! I read every review I get, and I think it gives me an idea as to what people think of my writing. This time, I'll respond to every review I get. Thank you very much and again, hope you enjoy!

-wolfgangwalker

I don't own Kung Fu Panda and whatever else is associated with it. Except for the story line. That's all me.

* * *

The Mistakes I've Made

Chapter 6: Love, Life, and Loss

"Po… Po! Po wake up!" Tigress shouted, but the panda was unresponsive to her screams. "Po, you have to get up. The valley needs you, the five need you, China needs you… _I _need you." Tigress said, tears now blurring her vision. She started to preform CPR on him, praying that this would somehow work. She tried several times, but still Po didn't show any visible signs of life. After her sixteenth attempt at resuscitating him, she finally sat back in defeat.

"No… We could've been together, me and you, against all of China. We could have started a family…" She sobbed, thinking about what bright future she might have had. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder, using it as a suppressor for her uncontrollable crying. But just as she was about to give up all hope, she heard something. She heard the steady _thump, thump, thump _of something within the panda, as if there were a drum inside of him. She pressed her ear closer, and could now clearly hear a steady heartbeat.

"Y- you're still alive…" She stammered as she put a shaky paw on his right breast plate. And there it was. She could feel the pulse of life emanating from his chest. Without a second thought, she picked him up and started walking towards the palace. It took every bit of strength she had, but she knew that this was his last hope for survival. She carried him all the way inside of the palace and to her own room. She had thought about taking him to his own room, but she thought that it wouldn't be right to leave his own bed all bloody, so she sacrificed her own bed instead. She put him on the bed and found some rags to place on the wound, as to stop the bleeding. She checked his pulse again and it she could still feel it, yet it was irregular and faint now.

_He was dying, and fast. _

She got some bandages and water from the kitchen, and cleaned out the gash in his chest and patched it as well. All she could do now was wait and hope that her Dragon Warrior would be okay.

She held her breath as the seconds ticked by, each passing second becoming more suspenseful than the last. After about a minute, Tigress became desperate.

_I'm sorry Po. _She thought as she lifted her right paw up and brought it down across his face, delivering a powerful backhand slap to his cheek. Po immediately jolted upright as soon as her paw came in contact with his face. He quickly calmed down again as he leaned back down from the agonizing pain coming from is mid-section.

_What's going on? Why are there bandages on my chest? And WHY am I in Tigress' room?! _Po thought as his eyes darted around the room. He was panicking. One minute, everything had been black, but then suddenly he was in Tigress' room. He had been sure he was dead, but now obviously he was still alive and well.

Tigress saw his panicked looks, and leaned over him in an effort to comfort her beloved panda. She kneeled down so her face was an inch away from Po's.

"Tigress where am I? What's going on?" Po said, still recovering from the shock of coming back from the dead. He then remembered who had stabbed him in the first place as he stared back at Tigress. "Oh no, please don't hurt me Tigress- I mean Song! I'm sorry for whatever it is that I did but please don't-"

"Shhhh. It's ok Po. It's me, Tigress. I'm not gonna hurt you." Tigress said as she smiled at him. That smile flushed away all the worries and fears that Po had and made his stomach do back flips.

"Wow…" Po said, gazing up at her.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Tigress said

"It's just… your smile. It's amazing." He said, now grinning back at her.

"Thanks Po." She said as she leaned in and connected both of their lips in a fueled, passionate kiss. Po was stunned. _Tigress was kissing him?_ All of his dreams were coming true, as she realized that the woman he had loved for so long now shared the same feelings towards him. He remembered the first kiss they had shared, but this one seemed different. This one felt _real._

Just then, the rest of the five had returned home from the village and were going back to their rooms when they all walked in on one of the strangest sights they had ever seen. Po was in Tigress' bed, and there was blood all over the place. And there Tigress was, leaning over and kissing him straight on the lips.

"So I see you two had an _interesting _day!" Monkey said, interrupting the tender moment as both him and Mantis doubled over on the floor, laughing so hard that they were on the verge of tears. Tigress immediately broke contact and looked up at her comrades, embarrassed beyond belief and blushing heavily.

"N- no I was just… _tending to his injuries." _She lied, hoping the others would buy it.

"Oh, okay." Mantis said. _Whew, that was close. _Tigress thought.

"Did he get injured on the lips?!" Mantis cried as both him and Monkey continued to laugh. Even Viper managed to elicit a small chuckle.

"Maybe you should kiss it to make it feel better!" Monkey shouted, erupting in another fit of cackling.

"Okay, okay guys. Maybe we should give them their privacy." Viper said as she winked at Tigress. Viper then quickly ushered the rest of the five from the doorway.

As soon as they were gone, Tigress let out an uneasy chuckle.

"Sooo…" She said nervously, "Where were we?"

Po didn't say anything as he sat up and put a paw to her cheek. They just looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes, as jade stared at amber, and amber stared right back. This time, Po was the one to surprise Tigress by leaning in and kissing her. The kiss lasted for several minutes until Tigress broke away, as there was something she needed to get off her mind.

"Po, I'm sorry for what I did. I should have been able to stop Song sooner, before she got to you." Tigress said, now looking down at the floor in shame.

"Are you kidding me? Come on Ti, you know that it was Song and you couldn't control it. But by the way, how _did_ you end up getting Song out of your head?"

"I guess I saw you dying and I just got so angry. I wanted her out so I… took control. It's hard to explain." Tigress said. She then took on a more serious tone. "But Po, it was my fault. I was too weak to protect you, and you almost died from my stupid mistakes. I love you Po and it's my responsibility to keep you safe. I failed you."

Tigress lowered her head in shame, feeling horrible that she wasn't able to stop Song before she hurt Po.

"What?" Po said, shocked that Tigress felt that way. "But it isn't your job to protect me! I'm the Dragon Warrior, so actually it's kinda _my _job to protect _you_. I love you too Ti and you have to realize that me loving you isn't based on how strong you are, or what mistakes you made. You're the strongest girl I've ever met and you rarely ever make any mistakes. You're flawless, but even if you _were_ imperfect, I would still love you all the same." Po said.

Tigress lifted her head, confused at Po's easy forgiveness.

"But I almost killed you! If I had only-"

"Tigress?" Po said, interrupting her.

"What?"

"Did I ever tell you how cute it is when you get worked up?"

"Shut up panda." She said as she kissed him again.

* * *

_Two Months, 1 Week Later…_

"Well," Shifu said to Po as they both looked out upon the golden horizon at the entrance to the palace, "You'll be happy to hear that Song was captured a few days ago by the palace guards while she was snooping around here again. She'll be sent to Chorh-Gom Prison immediately."

"Well that's good." A seductive feline voice said as she walked up from behind Po and put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder as she too looked out upon the valley and the setting sun beyond it. Shifu was still uneasy about his only daughter dating the fat panda, but he knew that Po had a heart of gold. Still, every time he saw one of the two make a romantic gesture to the other, he wanted to run off and meditate for the next 30 years, but instead he hid his uneasiness behind a tight-knit smile.

"Ya, it's nice to know that she'll be locked up tight in Chorh-Gom. She was completely loony, evil… and not to mention _jealous_" Po said, looking to his left at Tigress on his note of jealousy.

"She had a right to be jealous of me." Tigress purred admiringly, "I'm dating the Dragon Warrior."

Shifu had had enough, as he quickly excused himself from the couple.

"But it's too bad I won't get my revenge on that no good, trashy leopard." She said, emitting a low growl.

"Yea…" Po said, too nervous to clearly hear what Tigress was saying now. Too many thoughts of his own were rushing around in his mind.

_This is it Po, just you and her. This is the perfect moment! It's now or never. _Po thought to himself now that Shifu was gone. He had already told the five that he was going to ask Tigress, so there was no going back now.

He dug his hand into his pocket, and pulled out a small black box, the contents of which would change his life forever.

"Is he gonna do it?" Viper asked, eyeing the two from behind a stone pillar.

"I don't know, he's just standing there!" Monkey whispered back.

"He better hurry up!" Crane said, "I don't want to have to wait all day."

As Shifu walked from the two warriors, he noticed the five hiding behind the pillar. He quickly walked over to them, curious as to what they were hiding from.

"What is going on here?" Shifu snapped at the five, making them all jump.

"Oh, um Master Shifu!" Viper said surprised. "We were just… err, you better see for yourself." Viper fumbled as she mentioned over to Po and Tigress. Shifu only needed a second to figure out what was going on. He stared with disbelief at the two.

"He's proposing?!" Shifu said appalled, as he hid behind the pillar with the five.

_His daughter was growing up so fast._

"Look!" Mantis exclaimed, "Here he goes!"

Po was shaking slightly as he turned towards Tigress, who still was looking out at the valley.

"Hey Ti?"

"Yeah Po?" She said as she turned and faced him, her beautiful orange fur glowing in the rays of the sun.

"You know, we've only been together a few months, but I feel like we have something really special between us." Po paused, trying to gauge if Tigress had figured out what he was doing yet.

"Agreed." She said smiling. "So…" She said, urging him to continue.

"Sooo… I think that I'll ever meet another girl like you in my entire life. I love you so much, and I want to be with you until the end of time."

He got on to one knee, and Tigress finally began to grasp what was happening.

"I love you so much Tigress, and I want to start a family with you."

He showed her the box, and opened it, revealing a sparkling gold band with diamonds surrounding the outside of it. Tigress gasped at the sight of it.

"Tigress… Will you marry me?" He said finally. Everyone hiding held their breath, unsure as to what she would say.

"Po… Of course I'll marry you!" She exclaimed as tears rushed down her face. Po slipped the ring on her, and kissed her. She squeezed him tightly as they stood there at the entrance to the palace, lost in a sea of bliss.

And nothing in the world could ruin this moment.

No matter what.

* * *

Well, hope you all enjoyed this story! It took me a while to finish it, but better late than never I guess. Anyway, to see my upcoming stories and when I will be posting them, you can always check out my profile! Also, be sure to review I really appreciate it! Thank you!

-ww12


End file.
